After the Storm
by harlequin-dream
Summary: A storm hits New Orleans and Cordelia and Misty are home all alone.


_**AN: **My first foxxay piece, and I chose smut. Not ideal, but I hope you like it._

_Set in December of this year, and Madison is not back. Only Misty. _

**_After the Storm_**

The young swamp witch peeks her head around the office door, lightly knocking with a couple knuckles. "Working hard still?"

Cordelia lifts her head and smirks. "You know me. Have you brought me dinner again?" she asks, taking her glasses off and placing them on her desk.

Misty twists her body around the door and closes it gently behind her, holding the plate of food for the hardworking woman. "Pot roast," she says cheerfully in her sweet accent and puts the plate down in front of Cordelia.

"My favourite," she smiles absentmindedly and takes the cutlery from Misty's hand.

Of course Misty knows its Cordelia's favourite so there was no way she wouldn't bring a plate to her girlfriend. Though Misty would have brought her plate of whatever was the chosen meal that night. She knows the Supreme works too hard and there is little she hasn't done to try and change that. Now Misty just lets Cordelia work as much as she likes and Misty is only there to help her out.

"I would have gotten ya more potatoes but Zoe took em all before I could," she lets out apologetically.

"This is plenty, Misty. Thank you," Cordelia says before stabbing a carrot and putting it in her mouth. Misty moves to one side of the room and sits down on a small couch beside a cabinet, pulling up her knees to her chest.

"It's so quiet in here," Misty points out, also noticing that the only light on is the one on Cordelia's desk.

"Easier to get work done, Mist," she mumbles between mouthfuls.

"Can I put on the radio while you eat then? The quiet is unsettlin'."

"Sure. Keep it on that station that has the older music?"

"Wouldn't dare change it," Misty answers while reaching to the top of the cabinet and switching on the old radio Cordelia kept in her office. An old Beatles song started playing immediately, but Misty couldn't identify which one it was. She sunk back down onto the couch and pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders, trying to fight off the biting chill in the room.

They were having a few cold days in New Orleans and there was a warning that a storm was on the way. The other three in the academy were oblivious to the dark clouds that had hung in the sky for two days now, but Misty knew that something big was going to hit. She used to have all the time in the world to just look up to the clouds while out in her swamp, and soon enough she'd taken note of how the weather would turn out the next day or two.

"It's almost nine, we should have a weather report then," Cordelia mentions after finishing her meal. She stands up from her chair and walks to Misty, sitting down beside her. "You're not cold, are you?" she says with a smirk. Misty was rarely cold. All through the cold days she still wore her skirts with singlets and thin shawls, claiming the cold didn't get to her.

"Nah, not cold, just… Chilly?" she tries, but fails. The older blonde opens up her arms and Misty quickly moves to let herself be embraced by her girlfriend. Cordelia softly rubs her hands up and down Misty's back while resting her cheek on top of the younger woman's head.

"Delia, you know how it's a long weekend and all this week?"

"Mmm."

"Well, I was thinkin' we could go to the flea market tomorrow. Just you and me?"

"You were?" Cordelia mutters. She feels Misty nod her head against her chest. "Because I told Zoe and Kyle it might have been nice for them to go, and they liked the idea so they're going."

"Oh…" Misty sighs, the disappointment in her voice clearly evident.

"I also told Queenie she could spend the day outside the academy, so she is. I'm not sure what she's doing but she's not going to be here."

Misty pauses at the tone in the Supremes voice. She seems to know what exactly was happening and Misty couldn't quite grasp it. She raises her head and looks into the older woman's eyes.

"So it'll just be me and you tomorrow? Here?"

"With all the other girls on the huge Christmas break I gave them, yes. Me and you, alone," she whispers leaning in to Misty and placing a feathery light kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, I get it," she giggles and leans in to Cordelia for a kiss but pulls back quickly. "Wait, how long have you had that planned?" she asks coyly, arching her brow a little.

Cordelia sways her head side to side and looks away from Misty. "A while," she laughs and pulls the girl towards her and presses their lips together.

/

"I don't want you out in the storm, so if and when it begins you come straight back to the academy. Clear?" Cordelia sternly tells Zoe, Kyle and Queenie as they all stand at the front door.

"Gotcha," Queenie speaks for the three of them and they're already out the door, leaving Cordelia in the hall alone. She walks into the dining room and glances out a window, not liking the look of the dark clouded sky. She can almost feel the thunder and lightning in her bones as she looks to the clouds, but she shakes it off, pulling her sweater around her waist.

She goes back to Misty in the kitchen who is still drinking her cup of tea with a book out in front of her. Cordelia moves to the back of her chair and wraps her arms around Misty's shoulders, burying her nose into the swamp witch's mass of blonde curls. Misty drops the book and reaches her hands up to Cordelia's and holds onto them tightly.

"Now we're alone?" Misty hums, her eyes closing at the feel of Cordelia's breath against her neck. Cordelia mumbles a 'yes' and pulls herself away from the other woman. She pours herself another cup of tea and sits in the chair beside Misty's.

"Anything in particular you'd like to do today?" the Supreme asks then takes a sip from her mug.

"Delia, there are a lot of things I wanna do today," she says as she winks. "Except for now I just want to sit on the couch with a blanket and watch a movie or somethin'."

Cordelia nods and kisses Misty's cheek. "Sounds perfect."

It's not often the headmistress drops her work for a whole day, let alone a whole weekend, but it was a week and a half until Christmas and with no one at the academy for the time being she decided she needed to spend some quality alone time with Misty.

So after their tea had been drunk and the dishes had been washed, Cordelia pulled a blanket from a linen closet and set up the TV with some sappy romance movie. The two witches cuddled up against one another and twisted their hands together under the blanket.

/

Twenty minutes in and the rain started. Slow at first, but within five minutes it picked up and it was lashing against the windows. Misty instinctively felt a chill run down her spine and nuzzled into Cordelia more.

"If it gets worse the girls and Kyle had better come home," Cordelia says while holding tight onto Misty.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're on their way back now. Who wants to be at the market in this weather?" Misty muses.

Cordelia searches in their blanket for her phone and checks to see if someone has sent her a message. The message icon is blank so she drops her phone back beside her and turns the volume up on the TV trying to hear the film over the sound of the rain.

The rain keeps up for another half hour, only falling harder than it had before. While the movie is rather quiet (the moment the guy confesses he loves the girl) the sound of thunder runs through the halls of the academy.

Misty isn't scared of thunderstorms. On the contrary, she adores them. Loves to feel the rain pound down on her back while sinking her feet into the mud, but since she's already so warm and cozy curled up with Cordelia she shivers, holding onto Delia's hand a little tighter than before. She's not afraid, but now that she has someone to hold onto, she doesn't want to let them go.

"Mist, it's okay," Cordelia says softly as she kisses Misty's temple.

"I know, I just like that ya here," she smiles and places her free hand on Cordelia's thigh. Misty turns her head up to Cordelia, ready to kiss her, but a crash in the back of the academy pulls their attention and they both stand up from the couch forgetting the movie.

"Delia?" Misty says her name, asking what it was without having to say the words.

"Every few years when we get a storm like this one of the windows leaks water into the house."

"So what ya sayin' is the house is leakin'?" Misty questions, not liking what that could mean.

"Could be, could not be. But we have to check," the headmistress says over her shoulder. She leads Misty out to the kitchen and then through to the back room where door to the yard is.

"Fuck," Cordelia utters. The rain pounds against the windows from the outside, thunder bellowing in the background, lightning illuminating up the sky, and water rushing in through the crack in the windows.

"How?" Misty asks quietly while she steps closer to the window, trying to see where exactly it's coming from.

"First and foremost it's my fault. I always forget to get the gutters cleaned," she confesses. "Secondly, the house is old and there are quite a few cracks in here."

The water rushes in at a fast pace, spreading all over the floor and even reaching where Misty stands. She steps back, avoiding the splashes being created.

"We need buckets…" Cordelia says, rushing through the door to the greenhouse with Misty following close behind.

As soon as they both enter the greenhouse they search behind all the pots and under benches and in the back glass room but come up with nothing. Nothing but pots with holes in the bottoms, which will not do a thing to help them.

"I'll have to go to the garden shed in the yard," the Supreme announces. "Can you grab some towels from upstairs and soak up the water already inside?"

"I'll just come with you, help ya look. We might find em faster," the wild haired blonde suggests. "We can mop up that mess after."

Cordelia sighs, smiles, grabs Misty's hand, and snakes the other through the blonde's curls, tucking some behind her ear. "Why are you always so helpful, Miss Day?"

"Just am," she retorts and disconnects from Cordelia. "We gotta get those buckets, Delia."

The two of them move to the back door and open it, letting the smell of fresh rain that has permeated to the earth wash over them. The air outside is still muggy and humid and hugs Misty and Cordelia's skin, settling into their clothes already.

"It's not far, I just have to jiggle the door handle a little and we're in. We won't get too wet." Misty nods at the statement and takes hold of Delia's hand. She smiles cheekily and pulls the other woman outside and they rush towards the small garden shed, squealing like little girls as they get hit by the hard raindrops. They reach the shed and Cordelia jiggles the door handle up and down, side to side. It takes longer than usual but she finally gets it and she rushes in with Misty pressed against her back. Misty slams the door shut when she gets inside, protecting the both of them from the rain outside that could soon turn into hail stones by the looks of things.

The two of them look around, looking past the bags of soil, spades, and rakes. Finally Cordelia spots a few medium sized empty buckets right at the back.

"Mist, can you grab one a couple of these," the headmistress passes a few buckets to Misty and takes the other ones herself.

Misty walks back to the door, buckets in hand, and pushes against the door. It doesn't budge so she tries jiggling the knob thinking that if it worked on the way in, it'd work on the way out.

"Delia, it's stickin'. Should I just hit it?" she deadpans, completely serious.

"No, don't break it. Let me try." Misty steps back and leans against the wall, letting Cordelia move in. The older woman tries twisting and turning the knob like she did to enter the shed but she can't get it open.

"Shit!" she shouts, dropping the buckets.

"I'll just kick it," Misty suggests but Cordelia tell her that again not to break the door.

"It's stuck, and it's likely it'll only open from the outside now. I don't want this door broken, Misty. It'll take weeks to get fixed now that it's Christmas time. We'll have to wait until the girls get back," she surrenders. "Which I hope is soon."

Her back falls against the door and she sinks to the ground, leaving the buckets on top of the bags of soil. Misty places hers in the same place and sits beside Delia, taking her hands and wrapping them up with hers.

"It's okay, they'll come soon. The weather is so bad that they're bound to be home in no time," she tries to lighten the mood.

"You're right," Cordelia looks to Misty and smiles sweetly. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both trying to think of other ways that might help them be able to escape. Neither of them comes up with a realistic solution so they sit in the stuffy garden shed, waiting for the others. Now their sweat just makes itself known so the clothes they have on get sticky and hot, the rain from before not aiding them in any way. So Cordelia takes off her sweater, trying to let the air dry her skin.

"I have an idea," Cordelia mutters.

"What?" Misty asks eagerly, wanting to get out of the clammy, sweltering heat. She watches as Cordelia tosses her sweater to the side and starts to pull off her boots. "What're ya doing, Delia?" she asks softly, so quietly as if to not disturb what the other woman is doing.

"Making the best of our time alone, while we still have some," she states firmly. She gets her boots off, kicking one into the back of the shed, and moves to straddle Misty, her knees already feeling sore from the rough concrete floor. She grabs at Misty's hips and leans down to kiss the soft skin above her collarbone.

"Delia…" Misty growls her name, turned on by the pressure Cordelia puts on her hips. "We shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Cordelia breathes hotly against her neck. "I have nothing better to do except you," she grins and bites her lip, and Misty immediately gives in. She grabs at Delia's thin blouse and almost rips the buttons off; exposing the black lace bra she wears underneath. Misty groans at the mere sight of what she uncovers, leaning forward and peppering kisses against Cordelia's ribcage and the soft porcelain skin there.

The other woman reaches for the end of Misty's skirt and manages to pull it up around her waist. "Lie down," she whispers as she lifts herself off the younger witch, already missing the contact with her.

Misty does as she's told and lies flat on her back, which is more comfortable than the hard wooden door. Cordelia makes no efforts to take Misty's shirt off. She doesn't even take her own blouse off, she just lets it hang open and Misty can't get enough of the sight. Her half-dressed girlfriend, all wanton and hot. Misty's quick with her hands and pulls the older blonde down on top of her, connecting their lips in something that's mixed between pure adoration and an intense frenzy to be pressed up against each other.

Misty's hands snake up and reach behind Cordelia's back, undoing her bra. She grabs Cordelia's hips, holding onto her hard, and the witch moans softly at the contact on her bare skin. She feels Misty's hand trailing slowly up her body, not nearly fast enough of what she needs. She needs Misty, and needs her so goddamn fast.

A loud clap of thunder rings through the air, followed by a snap of lightning and it ignites something in Cordelia. Something desperate. Rain beats down on the old shed roof harder still and she can barely hear herself breathe, or the kick from Misty that knocks down some of the buckets they'd gotten.

Cordelia runs her tongue along that spot just behind Misty's ear that she knows drives the wild haired girl crazy, and so erupts the moan from the witch. Cordelia keeps at it, making the swamp witch writhe beneath her to the point that Misty juts her hips upwards into Cordelia's.

"Dee," Misty gasps, and Cordelia moves one of her hands from Misty's hips and streamlines to her bare thighs. Her fingers dance on the impeccably smooth skin on the inside of her leg, making Misty squirm that much more.

The heat in the room probably contributes to their complete impulsiveness in fucking on the garden shed floor, but the oppressive warmth doesn't make it easy to say no. It goes to the witches' heads and makes their heart beats faster so all they can hear is the rain and the blood pumping through their veins.

Misty's hands rest comfortably on Cordelia's shoulders, probably gripping tight enough to leave marks, but neither of them cares. She holds the older witch close to her and slowly moves one hand down Cordelia's side, and stops as she gets to her perfect, bouncing breasts. Misty kneads softly; thumb floating over the pink nipple, trying to focus on the task at hand instead of the fingertips ghosting over her inner thighs.

As a hot mouth connects once more with the skin above her collarbone she loses all thought. The blood rushes round to her brain and she can't think of anything except the way Cordelia licks and sucks and bites at her like she's just found the only source of sustenance in the Sahara desert. It overwhelms her, and it feels different from every other time they've been together. And she moans loudly when Cordelia presses against her centre. She's reached the spot where Misty needs her most, but they both have much farther to go.

Cordelia rubs Misty through her panties, pressing just a little harder than she normally would. She can already feel how wet Misty is and it makes her whole body pulse with want, need. She feels Misty's hand once again at her breast and the way she kneads, and pinches, makes Cordelia groan in a way that is considered unholy. Her jeans rub in the right and wrong places but she wants this for Misty, more than she wants it herself.

So Cordelia steadies herself up on her knees, positions herself between Misty's spread legs. Her fingertips rest at the waistband of Misty's panties and she slowly pulls them down her legs. She leaves the skirt, for some unknown and bewildering reason she can't explain. The thin, lacy white fabric reaches Misty's boots so Cordelia stops. She swiftly pulls off the boots, leaving soft, wet kisses on Misty's toned calves before pulling off the panties all the way. She then let's the swamp witches strong legs rest on her shoulders and Cordelia dips back down, her chin in line with Misty's lower abdomen.

Cordelia bites and sucks at Misty's hips, before going back over the spots with soft, adoring kisses. The witch's taught muscles twitch beneath her and Cordelia loves getting just the right spots for that to happen. It's like a game for her.

Misty lets out a ragged moan that permeates through the stormy, hot air and it reminds Cordelia where she's supposed to be going. She kisses a path down to Misty's centre and pauses for a millisecond before taking a long lick through Misty's folds. The sound that ripped from the girl is probably something that not even thunder could drown out, and it only makes Cordelia more determined to get what she wants from Misty.

Misty involuntarily lifts her hips up, desperate for more contact but Cordelia slams her body back down, grabbing around the tops of Misty's thighs to keep her grounded. The Supreme nips and sucks at Misty's clit and it'd almost too much for her. It's still so hot and muggy that being nose deep in Misty makes it hard to breathe, but she feels Misty's fingers grab and twist in her hair and she can't stop. She sucks harder and dips her tongue into Misty, earning another throaty moan and she can't stop. She's addicted to the sweet little swamp witch.

"Dee... Delia," Misty manages to gasp and Cordelia understands.

"I know, baby, I know," she says quickly and she removes a hand wrapped around Misty's thigh. She replaces her mouth with her fingers and rubs fast, tight circles over Misty's clit. She remembers to breathe, and leaves sloppy kisses on Misty's thighs before looking up at Misty's face. The pleasure on her face is almost enough to make Cordelia spin out of control, but she doesn't. She concentrates and watches Misty as she slips two fingers into the wet and warmth that is so different to anything on that humid day.

Misty screams out, really screams and starts panting in time with the pace Cordelia has set with her fingers. It's fast, unrelenting, and merciless and Cordelia stops looking at Misty and starts licking at the sensitive nub above where her fingers are and she feels Misty's hips cant up against her again, the fingers in her hair clutching a little tighter.

"I- Cor- Dee-" Misty heaves. She's close. Oh-so-close, so Cordelia curls her fingers more inside of Misty. Remembering to hit that _one_ spot that sends her off into oblivion. Thunder resonates through the air again, another crack of lightning splits the atmosphere and that's when Misty let's go.

She's sent sky high into the stormy clouds, right above them where everything is white and bright and feels like nothing else in the world.

She comes back down to earth and she's once again aware of the stickiness in the air and her fingers in Cordelia's hair, and legs over the other woman's shoulders.

The headmistress slips out of Misty and lets the younger witch's legs drop back around her. Misty shudders at the contrast of her heated body against the cool wind pushing under the shed door, and she wonders how she didn't feel it before.

Cordelia licks her fingers clean, savouring the taste of her girlfriend, and slowly, lazily, kisses her way back up Misty's body.

"Mmm," is the only sound Misty makes, a smile spread across her entire face, eyes closed. Her breathing is still irregular, and her chest heaves up and down with Cordelia on top of her.

The Supreme picks up the faint sound of a voice and listens carefully, waiting to hear it again.

"Misty?" Cordelia raises her head and listens for the voice to speak again.

"Gimme a sec, Jesus Cordelia," she sighs and giggles, but as she opens her eyes she knows that's not what Cordelia meant.

Cordelia notices the rain stopping, so she shakes her head, ridding herself of the notion that it was a voice when it was just the strong rain ceasing.

"The rain stopped," she says with a sigh, like it was some miracle.

"Great, now we are only stuck in here without rain pelting down on us," she laughs again and this time Cordelia joins her, resting her head against Misty's chest. Not worrying about the sweat build up there, because there's nothing but sweat on her body too.

/

Zoe picks up Queenie from some building in town on her way back to the academy. The two girls and Kyle quickly stop for some coffee before heading back, deciding it was good to give Cordelia and Misty some extra time together before they ruined the weekend.

"If the market was under some sort of cover it'd be fine and we'd still be there, but all the people have is tents and that does nothing to stop this stupid rain," Zoe explains as they pull up in the driveway. The rain is still pelting down when they arrive so the three of them rush inside the house through the front door.

"Cordelia? We're back, safe and sound," Kyle calls out but there's no reply. Queenie steps into the living room and sees the menu screen of some movie on the TV and a blanket on the couch but no sign of the Supreme or her girlfriend.

"Maybe they went to get popcorn or something," Zoe suggests and they make their way to the kitchen. No sign of them there either, but Queenie hears the sounds of dripping water and goes to the back room.

"Oh fuck, the house is fucking flooding," she shouts. "Where the hell are those witches?"

Zoe looks around and notices the back door being open. "Are they outside or something?"

Queenie leads the way out to the backyard, into the heavy rain, followed by the other two now holding hands, and they all look around for any sign of the headmistress or Misty.

Thunder rings through the academy, almost vibrating the whole house and it's soon followed by an ear splitting whip of lightning, which is then followed by a loud scream from the direction of the garden shed, and a groan so loud it could be heard on the second floor.

Zoe looks back at Kyle, who stares at his shoes awkwardly, and she turns to Queenie who looks mortified by what she's heard.

The rains falls to a light pitter-patter and Zoe opens her mouth to speak. "Well that's one place they hadn't done it yet."

/

end.


End file.
